Un pequeño error de cálculo
by LikiLoko
Summary: Muchos adolescentes juntos sin supervision adulta, ¿cuanto tiempo tardaran sus hormonas en traiicionarlos? Se dejan llevar por sus instintos, pero que pasa si no se toman las proteciones necesarias. ¿Qué parajas saldran? ¿Llegara algun bebe? ¿Un mini kriptoniano? Kara Zor-el/Kon-el Supergirl/Superboy Kara/Conner
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración personajes**

Superboy: Conner Kent, Kon-el.

Raven: Rachel Roth.

Wondergirl: Cassandra Sandmark.

Beastboy: Garfield Logan.

Blue Beetle: Jaime Reyes.

Supergirl: Kara Zor-el.

Ravager: Rose Wilson.

Miss Martian: Megan Morse, M´gann M´orzz.

Robin: Timothy Drake.

Kidflash: Bart Allen.

Red Devil: Edward Bloomberg.

Oracle: Barbara Gordon.

**Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde soleada, los Titanes disfrutaban de un divertido partido de waterpolo en la piscina. Estaban divididos en 2 equipos, en el 1º estaban: Superboy, Raven, Wondergirl, Beastboy y Blue Beetle. Mientras que en el 2º estaban: Supergirl, Ravager, Miss Martian, Robin y Kidflash. Como eran impares Red Devil hacía de árbitro.

Cuando el partido finalizo decidieron entrar dentro a pasar el resto de la tarde. Sacaron unos refrescos, gominolas, palomitas… y se sentaron en la sala de estar. Estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que alguien pregunto:

No os vais a creer lo que oí el otro día – dijo Gard.

Si es sobre el documental de la serpiente cascabel, creo que ya se lo has dicho a todos- dijo Tim.

No, es sobre eso. Aunque es muy interesante, esa forma en la eng… - no término la frase pues Rose le había lanzado un cojín a la cara para que se callase – Bueno… bueno…

¿Vas a decir de una vez que es lo que escuchaste? – presiono Jaime.

Ah, sí. Pues el otro día estaba paseando por Starcity cuando escuche a unos chicos hablar sobre no sé qué foto en la que salían Superboy y Supergirl haciendo no sé qué cosa.

Todos giraron a mirar a los nombrados, mientras estos solo se miraron fijamente como teniendo una conversación telepática. Al final después de un rato ambos miraron al frente con una cara inexpresiva y se mantuvieron en silencio.

Los demás después de unos segundos de mirarse entre ellos, sacaron sus móviles y buscaron la foto. Pero nada, no encontraban nada, hasta que Robin desesperado decidió llamara a Oracle para que la encontrara ella.

Ella apenas tardo unos minutos en encontrar la foto y mandársela a Tim. Cuando vio la foto se le cayó en móvil de la impresión llamando la atención del resto que despegaron la vista de sus teléfonos. Rápidamente todos se abalanzaron hacia el para poder ver la foto. A todos se les abrieron los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa.

Queremos una explicación – exigió Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

_Ella apenas tardo unos minutos en encontrar la foto y mandársela a Tim. Cuando vio la foto se le cayó en móvil de la impresión llamando la atención del resto que despegaron la vista de sus teléfonos. Rápidamente todos se abalanzaron hacia el para poder ver la foto. A todos se les abrieron los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa._

\- - _Queremos una explicación – exigió Rose._

Kara y Conner se volvieron a mirar. No sabían que hacer, habían jurado que nunca se lo contarían a nadie. Claro que ninguno de los dos había pensado alguien los pudiera ver y mucho menos que les sacara una foto. Aunque les consolaba un poco el saber que no era nada fácil de encontrar, ya que sus compañeros de equipo no la habían encontrado.

Había sido Oracle, pero bueno a ella nada se le escapa. No por nada es un hacker a la que los superhéroes recurren cuando necesitan información, hasta la Justicie League recure a ella cuando Batman no puede encontrar algo. Hay se demuestra la típica frase de _"El alumno supera al maestro"_. Pero eso es irse del tema.

\- - Y… ¿bien? – pregunto Cassie.

Aunque Cassandra y Conner habían estado saliendo, hacía tiempo que habían roto y habían quedado como buenos amigos. Habían decidido que una amistad de tantos años que empezó cuando se formó Young Justicie no podía romperse solo porque no hacían buena pareja.

\- - Pues… - empezó Kara.

No había forma de explicar que sucedió. No había sido planeado, solo paso y ya. Les gusto y lo volvieron a repetir unas cuantas veces más. Eso era una cosa privada entre ellos dos que no incumbía para nada al resto del equipo.

\- - Pues la verdad es no os incumbe – la interrumpió Conner –, es una cosa entre Kara y yo.

\- - La verdad es que si nos incumbe – sentencio Tim –, es un secreto que habéis escondido del resto del equipo.

\- - El que menos puede hablar de secretos eres tú, o te tengo que recordar el tiempo que tardaste en decirnos tu nombre.

\- - Eso no viene a cuento. Mi situación era diferente a la vuestra, porque no tengo poderes – se defendió Robin.

\- - Arrowette tampoco tenía y nos dijo su nombre desde el primer momento – adjunto Superboy.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, simplemente se quedaron fulminándose con la mirada. Solo los anteriores miembros de la Young Justice entendieron de lo que habían hablado el resto ni siquiera sabía quién era Arrowette. Fue Raven quien lo pregunto.

\- - Arrowette era una anterior compañera de equipo en Young Justice – explico Cassie –, es una de los miembros principales junto con Superboy, Impulse (Ahora Kidflash), Secret y yo misma. Era nuestra arquera, no tenía poderes. Dejo de ser un héroe después de que casi mato al asesino de la psicóloga de su colegio. Ella nunca quiso esa vida, básicamente su madre la obligaba.

Acto seguido saco una foto del equipo de Young Justice cuando empezó y se la enseño a los demás, ya que Conner y Tim seguían fulminándose con la mirada.

\- - Puede que la gente pensara que era la más débil del equipo simplemente porque no tenía poderes o un mentor conocido – corroboro Bart –, pero fue ella la única que se atrevió a plantarle cara a toda la Justicie League para defendernos a todos. Era la fuerza del equipo, cuando se fue el equipo decayó mucho.

Los que no la conocieron se sorprendieron al saber que una niña con buena puntería se hubiera enfrentado a la Justicie League al completo. Después de un buen rato de fulminarse con la mirada Tim rompió el silencio.

\- - Entonces… ¿os habéis acostado? – pregunto mirando a Conner y a Kara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

_Los que no la conocieron se sorprendieron al saber que una niña con buena puntería se hubiera enfrentado a la Justicie League al completo. Después de un buen rato de fulminarse con la mirada Tim rompió el silencio._

\- - _Entonces… ¿os habéis acostado? – pregunto mirando a Conner y a Kara._

Ellos se miraron, ambos sabían muy bien la respuesta. Pero no sabían si querían contárselo al resto del equipo, al final fue Kara quien tomó la palabra.

\- - Si, nos hemos acostado.

Gard, Bart, Jaime y Eddie se desmayaron del asombro. Cassie, Megan y Rose se quedaron en shock por la noticia. Mientras que Raven y Tim que ya se esperaban esa noticia no hicieron más que mirarse entre ellos.

\- - Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? – preguntaron todos a la vez.

Supergirl y Superboy compartieron miradas otra vez, ambos recordando el momento en el que todo comenzó.

*Flashback*

_Era un viernes por la noche y en la granja de los Kent había mucha gente reunida. Jonathan y Martha Kent habían invitado a su hijo Clark con su mujer Lois Lane, junto con Kara la prima de su hijo y Conner el clon del mismo._

_La cena fue bastante amena con conversaciones sin importancia. Pasadas las 19:30 Clark llevo a los señores Kent al aeropuerto ya que se iban de viaje y después acompaño a Lois a su casa._

_Kara y Conner se encontraban sentados en el salón de la granja esperan a que Kal-el regresara, pero después de media hora llegaron a la conclusión de que había encontrado mejores cosas que hacer un viernes por la noche que quedarse con 2 adolescentes._

\- - _Pues… parece que no a venir – comento Conner._

\- - _No me digas, genio – le respondió cortante Kara._

_Kon-el llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando ese tipo de comentarios, y ya se había cansado. Superboy no era precisamente conocido por su gran paciencia, sino por llevarse llevar por sus impulsos._

\- - _Oye, ¿me piensas perdonar algún día o qué? – le cuestiono._

\- - _Me pegaste; ¿cómo esperas que te perdone? – le grito Kara._

\- - _Te lo he explicado más de 100 veces, pensé que te envían los Teen Titans._

\- - _Y yo te he dicho que aun así no tenías suficientes motivos como para pegarme._

_Ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta de que en algún momento de la discusión se habían levantado hasta quedar cara a cara en medio del salón._

\- - _Sabes lo que creo, que eres una malcriada – le espeto Conner._

\- - _Y tú un idiota – le ataco Kara._

\- - _Inmadura._

\- - _Prepotente._

\- - _Orgullosa._

\- - _Imbécil._

\- - _Infantil._

\- - _Niñata._

_Con cada insulto que decían se iban acercando más y más, hasta que sus narices quedaron a milímetros de rozarse._

\- - _Por Rao eres inaguantable – exclamo Kara._

_Y con esa exclamación Conner no aguanto más. Cogió a Kara por la nuca y traspasando los milímetros que los separaban junto sus labios con los de ella en un suave roce. La kriptoniana se separó rápidamente por la sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en lanzarse contra Kon-el juntando sus labio otra vez._

_El beso al principio un simple roce se convirtió en uno desesperado. En un momento Conner paso su lengua por el labio inferior de ella como pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Ella soltó un gemido permitiéndole adentrar su lengua en la boca de Kara._

_Las manos de ella descansaban sobre el cuello de Conner acariciándole el pelo. Mientras que las de él estaban situadas en la cintura de Kara acercándola más hacia su cuerpo. Apenas se separaban unos segundos para coger aire antes de que sus lenguas volvieran a una lucha interminable._

_No fueron conscientes de que en empezaron a flotar por todo el salón por lo concentrados que estaban en el beso. A cada minuto que pasaba el calor aumentaba en aquella habitación, hasta volverse insoportable._

_Conner subió su mano derecha hasta el cuello de Kara y le quito la capa con el símbolo de la casa de el, que cayó al suelo extendida. La kriptoniana adentro una mano por debajo de la camiseta del clon de Superman notando su bien formado abdomen. Lentamente lo fue recorriendo mientras levantaba la camiseta hasta sacársela por la cabeza y lanzarla a algún lado del salón._

_Se siguieron besando apasionadamente mientras Conner le desabrochaba el cinturón para quitarle la falda. Kara subió sus piernas hasta l acintura de él donde las coloco rodeándole. Rompió el beso llevando su boca al cuello del clon donde empezó a dejar pequeños besos y de vez en cuando mordía haciendo que gimiera._

_Kon-el recorrió la espalda de Kara con una mano hasta llegar al top azul. Lo cogió y se lo saco por la cabeza, dejando al aire sus pequeños pechos. Inclino la cabeza hacia ellos y se metió uno en la boca, mientras el otro lo masajeaba con una mano._

\- - _Kon-el – gimió su nombre la prima de Superman, mientras que Conner tiraba un poco del pezón que tenía en la boca._

_Ella excitada bajo rápidamente sus manos al cinturón de él para desabrocharlo y quitarle los pantalones. Lentamente fueron descendiendo hasta el suelo. Conner coloco a Kara sobre la capa roja, mientras se colocaba sobre ella._

_La beso en la boca tiernamente y fue descendiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas. Las recorrió con sus manos lentamente y le saco ambas botas. Volvió a subir esparciendo besos por cada centímetro de su piel._

_Se colocó sobre ella, la beso y llevo una de sus manos al sexo de ella. Los acaricio por encima de la tela haciendo que gimiera. Lentamente adentro una mano dentro y empezó a sacarle la braga por las piernas. La miro directamente a los ojos y le pregunto:_

\- - _¿Estas segura de esto?_

_Kara sin vacilar le bajo los boxes y mirándole a los ojos lo beso suavemente._

\- - _Estoy completamente segura de esto._

_Conner con esa afirmación se colocó bien sobre ella y lentamente entro en ella. Al estar completamente dentro espero un poco a que se acostumbrara dejándole besos a lo largo del cuello y en la boca._

_Cuando Kara se hubo acostumbrado hizo un movimiento con la cadera indicándole que podía continuar. Al principio era un movimiento lento, pero con el tiempo la velocidad de las embestidas fue acelerándose._

_En algún momento el suelo empezó a temblar, haciendo que un par de jarrones y otros objetos más se cayeran haciéndose añicos. Pero ellos no se daban cuenta, pues estaban demasiado concentrados mirándose a los ojos. Volvieron a incrementar la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, creando un pequeño cráter en el suelo situado debajo de ellos y una lámpara callo encima de Conner, pero tampoco la noto._

_Después de unos minutos, Kon-el dio la última embestida llegando ambos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Lentamente salió de ella y sin perder el contacto visual que en ningún momento habían roto, se tumbó a su lado._

\- - _Madre mía – comento Conner._

\- - _Esto se queda entre nosotros – le advirtió Kara mientras se acomodaba en su pecho._

*Fin Flashback*

Miraron a todos los presentes que seguían esperando una explicación. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, un borrón azul y rojo ingreso en la torre. _"Oh genial, Superman está aquí"_ fue lo único que pudieron pensar Kara y Conner.


End file.
